


The Shipwright

by Leafdragon117



Series: Poems of the Last City [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Some angst, reference to other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafdragon117/pseuds/Leafdragon117
Summary: Amanda Holliday has come a long way.





	The Shipwright

Golden hair, red bandana.  
Sparrow and ship.

To the new, she is the pilot.  
To the old, she is the mechanic.

Blazing red, orange, green or blue.  
Trails that flare in such hues.  
From her hands they come.

In exodus, to and fro.  
Losing family and home.  
But finding them anew.

Treasure them, for they stand on the edge of a knife


End file.
